Harmony
by CarrieT
Summary: "Balance is a tricky thing, you see. It can only exist when there is peace between the sides" "How is that possible? I though light and dark were enemies" "Oh, they often are. But peace, true peace, can only be achieved when they exist in harmony"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _It's dark._

 _Rey breathes hard, listening to the frantic pounding of her frightened heart. She sees nothing, feels nothing. It is a dead, cold place._

 _She glances down. A small ripple appears below her as she anxiously shuffles her feet. Water. She looks up again, closing her dark brown eyes. With a deep breath, she calms herself. As if in response, a small circle of light forms around her. As she walks, it spreads._

 _Turning her head, Rey wonders where exactly she is. Something in her is nagging at her, as if she should know, but she truly has no idea. In spite of this, she is not afraid. Her light has illuminated the scenery, or lack thereof. She is balances on an endless ocean under a dull grey sky that had probably never seen the sun. A gentle, stale breeze blows her hair around her face, but that is all. As if the world is holding its breath._

 _She turns about herself, looking. Searching, but for whom she knows or what she has no idea. She is not afraid, she realizes. Merely curious. It is as if she has discovered a new, untouched wreck._

 _"Little scavenger. You have not changed"_

 _A deep voice cuts through her, sending a wave of emotion down her spine. Fear, distrust, anger, and pleasure. She shivers under the weight of it all._

 _Slowly, Rey turns, locking eyes with the dark figure who stands a few feet away. His eyes shine with their usual fire and passion, the stale wind blowing his tousled hair about her face. Her eyes land on the scar across his face. It is only a thin pink line now._ It suits him _. The though rushes to her mind unbidden, and he smiles._

 _That suits him, too._

 _"Where are we, Ben?" she demands, feeling a surge of power as she steps closer to him. His face is cold, but his eyes are flaming._

 _"We are in a dream, Rey" he says. A shiver runs down her spine as he says her name. He seems to savor it, savor the taste it leaves with him. "A dream we are sharing" he adds._

 _Rey does not know what to say. Instead, she continues to gaze defiantly at him, refusing to be intimidated by his formidable nature._

 _"Why are you here, then?" she says suddenly, like an eager child. His lip curls into another smile._

 _"I bring a warning, Rey" he says. She doesn't care what he says, as long as it involves her name. "You and I will meet again, very soon. Have you felt it?"_

 _Rey swallows. She has no need to say anything. He knows._

 _He glances away, out at the calm waters and grey skies. His eyes are calm in the cool light._

 _"And when we do" he says softly, turning to gaze at her once more. She feels her heart jump at the rekindled blaze in his eyes. "It will be a new beginning"_

 _Her light goes out, and she screams._

Rey shot up in her cot, shaking. She gripped her thin sheets tightly, gasping for air. Her eyes fluttered about the room, seeing the same industrial walls, the same desk piled high with scraps of metal and various parts.

No doubt about it. She was still on Yondu Base.

She blinked, trying to remember her dream. It had no exactly scared her, she knew that. Rather, she felt as though energy was pouring off of her in waves, evaporating into thin smoke and floating away.

A new beginning, Ben had said. Rey chewed her lip. Had it really been all a figment of her imagination? Or was it all true?

She took another breath, throwing back her covers and standing. She did not bother with shoes. If there was one person to ask, it was Luke. He always seemed to know. Twenty years in isolation doing nothing but meditating probably had something to do with that.

Rey clipped her lightsaber to her belt. She always felt a bit better, having it by her side. It was new, having been made by her. Doubled bladed, far better suited to her style than Luke's.

She waved her hand to deactivate her lock and walked briskly out into the dimly lit hall.

"Come in, Rey"

The door slid open with a hiss. Luke gave Rey a small smile, gesturing for her to sit across from him. She did so, feeling suddenly unsure.

You are troubled" murmured the old man. It wasn't a question. Luke was a great mystery to Rey. How he could read her like a book sometimes.

"Yes, Master. I had... a dream. A vision" said Rey, stumbling over her words. She was unsure where to begin.

Luke smiled again. "Which was it?"

"A dream, Master Luke"

Luke closed his eyes and nodded briefly. Not opening them, he questioned her softly. "And what troubles you about this dream?"

Rey chewed her lip again, wondering she was just being dramatic. "There was a dark ocean. I was on it. And I saw Ben, Master Luke"

The old man nodded. He did not seem worried. "Perhaps you are simply anxious about your mission tomorrow?" he inquired. Rey swallowed hard, and Luke relented. "Forgive me, Rey. I know it troubles you greatly. Please, continue"

Blinking, Rey stumbled over the last bit. "He told me... we were sharing a dream. He had warning. A warning that when we met, there would be a new beginning"

Luke was listening intently. His face was a mask of concentration, and when she finished, he did not react. At last, he looked up at her.

"The Force can take many forms, Rey. Often, when we receive messages through it, it takes the form of someone who has a strong influence on us. Someone we care about"

"I care nothing for Ren"

The words came too quick, to defensively. Rey felt her cheeks redden as Luke chuckled. He rose to his feet, and she did also.

"For that very reason, I know you do" he said. She felt something twist inside her gut. She could not seem to place the feeling, however.

Luke lay his good hand on her shoulder. "Sleep now, Rey. You're going to need it"

Rey nodded, feeling foolish. Luke knew the dream had meant nothing. She wondered why she'd let it bother her. A small voice in her mind murmured why, but she ignored it.

"Of course. Thank you, Master Luke. I'm sorry to have disturbed you" muttered Rey hastily, almost jogging back to her quarters.

Luke watched her go, his face an unreadable expression. Then, he shook his head, and turned back to his room.

"Oof!"

Rey smacked right into a figure who had been running down the hall with the same urgency.

"Sorry..." she muttered, glancing up at the figure. Her eyes met brown ones, and she sighed with relief.

"Poe! What are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms. He smirked, as if she ought to have known.

"Rey, the mission is almost ready to leave. 0600 hours, remember?"

Startled, Rey's mind reeled as she tried to recall. Yes, she had almost forgotten her mission.

"Right. Let's go" she said, hurrying off after Poe. They passed several other pilots along the way, all headed to the hanger.

Leah was waiting for them, along with Finn and BB-8. She gave them a tired smile when she saw them, quite unmatched by Finn's wide grin.

"Hello, Rey. Poe. I expect you are prepared?"

"As I'll ever be" said Poe, but Rey only pressed her lips together and have a sharp nod. Leah was no Jedi, but she could sense the uneasiness Rey was feeling. Her forehead wrinkled slightly in concern.

"Poe, hurry to the pilot briefing" she said, not taking her eyes off of Rey. He nodded, grabbing Finn's hand as he went.

Leah put a hand on Rey's shoulder. "What troubles you, Rey?"

The taller girl shook her head. "Nothing. Just... nerves is all"

Han Solo had once said women always know. He was right.

"It is Ben, isn't it?" said Leah softly, her eyes filled with sadness as she spoke the name. Rey felt an unpleasant jump in her stomach. She hated to see Leah so hurt. After all, she was the closest thing Rey had to a mother, after discovering her own was long dead.

"Yes" she sighed, looking away. She felt ashamed, bringing Leah a burden she didn't deserve. But the general only patted her shoulder, reassuring her softly.

"You can bring him home, Rey. You two have been at it for months, now. I know he cares for you" said Leah, causing Rey to jump a bit. "Bring me back my son"

Rey pressed her lips together. "I will" she promised. Leah gave her a warm smile.

"I know. Now hurry. You don't want to miss the briefing"

Rey turned and left Leah and Threepio at the console, a sick feeling in her stomach. She had already lied to Luke, and now to Leah. Her gut twisted at the thought of her unfulfillable promise.

Poor Leah. She deserved to know about the dreams, too. But Rey didn't know if she could handle breaking the old woman's heart any further.

" - three pilots on the ground" Sergeant Yang was saying, spinning the holographic projection of the small moon of Yego. Rey wriggled her way to the front, eager to hear the rest of the speech.

"Then, Rey and her men will lead a charge on the main bunker here" said Yang, indicating the flashing red beacon. "Once they have hold, Poe can fly in the troops to finish the base"

Yang looked very solemn as he gazed at the small circle of pilots. "This mission is our turning point, men. A victory here will be the beginning of the end for Snoke and his armies"

Rey listened to the other pilots murmurs. The beginning of the end. She chewed her lip as she remembered Kylo's words.

"Any questions?" asked Yang. A gloved hand went up. It belonged to a dark faced ensign with dreadlocks.

"What about Kylo Ren? Won't he be an issue?" she asked, her accent thick and strange.

Yang shook his head. "General Organa has informed me that he will be taken care of" he said. It did not escape Rey's notice that he glanced in her direction.

"Anything else?"

Silence. Yang smirked.

"Then let's go get 'em


	2. Chapter 2

"Fan out, Finn. Get ready to disable the shields" Rey murmured into her comlink. She adjusted her weight on the rafters where she'd made her perch.

"Will do" came Finn's voice. "But where are you?"

Rey shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'll meet you back at base"

Finn gave a small sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing, Rey"

Rey chewed her lip as she gazed out over the small hanger. "Me too" she replied, hitting the red button to cut off the signal.

A loud clank and hiss startled her, and she nearly dropped out of the rafters. A handful of storm troopers marched in, followed by a talk figure in a billowing black cloak.

Kylo Ren.

Rey felt the energy around her change at once. She let out small gasp as she felt it, like stepping into a cold current.

The troopers didn't hear her, but Kylo did. He sensed her. He stopped, flicking his hand for them to stop as well.

"Leave. Find the rest of the Resistance scum and clear them out. Or die trying" he said coldly. The troopers did not hesitate. In mere moments, the hanger was empty.

Kylo did not look around, only spoke.

"So, desert rat" he said, the robotic voice grating against her ears. "We meet again"

It was no use hiding. Rey dropped from the rafters, directly in front of Ren. He lip curled into a smile. "I suppose so" she said, her hand curling around her saber. Ren made no move to activate his. He seemed so calm.

"Take that thing off" snapped Rey. "You don't scare me"

With a shrug, Kylo reached up and released the helmet's clasp. He let it fall to the floor, fixing Rey with his dark eyes. He looked just as he had in her dream. Pale and perfect.

"I know why you're here" he said. "And it's a shame. I'm not going back with you"

Rey sighed. She'd had this talk before. "I'm afraid you are. My men have Snoke's location as we speak. Unless you wish a slow, painful death for your crimes, I suggest you come with me"

Kylo scoffed. "Any death would be more bearable than accepting your mercy" he said. His cruel words hurt Rey, but she pushed the feeling away.

"I didn't say they'd give you mercy. But I made a promise to General Organa" she said, shuffling where she stood. "A promise to bring you home"

"A promise, you fear, that you will not be able to keep" Kylo finished. His eyes clouded over with pain. Rey's heart stirred. Suddenly, her comlink blinked to life.

"Rey, we've secured the bunker. Poe's men are heading in now. Do you copy?"

Rey gripped her saber tighter. "It's over, Ben. The First Order is finished"

Kylo snatched his own blade and brought the angry red beam to life. "Maybe. But I am not"

He fell upon her, barely giving her enough time to get her her own weapon. He struck at her viciously, teeth bared.

Rey easily deflected his blows, but he had grown stronger since their last meeting. He sensed her fear and latched onto it.

"Ben!" she cried, skirting hastily around him. "Please come with me! Do it for your mother!"

Kylo snarled, bringing his saber down with great force. Rey dodged it, leaving him to strike the floor with it. An angry orange mark lit up the smooth tiles, sizzling with the heat of the blade.

"I have no mother anymore" he hissed. Rey felt her chest pang as she heard his words. _I'm sorry, Leah_.

With a flick of her wrist, she sent the saber flying across the room. She held her own up against Kylo's neck. He stared down at her defiantly.

"Kill me, little rat. Kill me, and end all your strife and mine" he said. "Kill me, Rey"

"Not a chance" said Rey, stepping back. Kylo's face grew dark with anger, but before he could move, a small syringe-like bullet pierced his neck. Rey jumped as he fell to his knees, and then to the ground. She looked up.

Poe gave her a cocky grin and a twin fingered salute. "Thought you might need some help" he said. "Don't worry, he's just stunned"

Rey stared at the large figure before her. He looked so much smaller now, like a helpless child. His face was hidden by his mass of black hair.

"Have a medical squad being him to one of the cells. I think Leah would like to say hello to her son again"

The technical group was waiting for them. Rey rushed into the wide arms of Leah, hugging the older woman tightly.

"Thank you, Rey" whispered Leah. She did not need to say anything more. They both knew.

The pilots swarmed around them, hugging and slapping each other on the back. Rey smiled as she saw Poe plant a cheeky kiss on Finn's cheek. The former storm trooper turned bright red.

"You've done well, Rey"

Rey turned and bowed slightly. "Thank you, Master Luke" she said. A smile appeared behind the bushy beard.

"I am very proud of you. I know my sister is, as well"

Leah stepped forward. "I am indeed. Tell me, what is your plan now, Luke?"

The smile was gone now. "We must speak, Rey"

Rey glanced at Leah, puzzled. She only nodded, giving her an encouraging smile. Luke turned and walked away, leaving

Rey to follow after him.

"We don't have Snoke's coordinates?" Rey nearly yelled, standing up angrily. Luke looked solemn as he continued.

"I'm afraid none of the troopers know. Hux was nowhere to be found. The coward probably ran as soon as he knew we were coming"

Rey sat back down, shaking her head. "Then what do we do?"

Luke sighed. "Not "we", Rey. You"

His padawan looked confused. "Me?"

Luke nodded. "Yes. Kylo knows where the Supreme Leader is. I believe he will tell you"

"He hates me"

"I believe he also cares for you. Please, Rey. It is not a fair thing for me to ask of you, but we have no other choice"

Rey thought of Ben, sitting alone in the cold cell. The cell she had sentenced him too. Immediately she cursed herself. There was still good in him. And Luke believed she, and only she, could coax it out of him.

She squared her shoulders. "Alright. I'll do it"

Luke smiled. For a moment, Rey caught a glimpse of the scruffy, reckless boy the old man had once been.

"Thank you, Rey"


End file.
